Changement Radical
by Endlessy
Summary: Hermione ne semble plus être elle-même, elle a changé du tout au tout... Elle ressemble désormais plus à une candidate de l'île de la tentation qu'à un rat de bibliothèque. Rated T pour l'instant mais ça peut devenir M. Passer donner voter avis ! :


!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**Tenez pas rigueur du 1e chapitre, c'est juste une intro ^^**

1e septembre. Une nouvelle année. Un renouveau, dans plusieurs sens du terme...

Hermione poussa la lourde porte en chêne séparant le Hall de la Grande Salle, et la moitié des regards se posèrent sur elle. La seconde partie des élèves finit par l'imiter, et même les professeurs jetèrent un regard à la dérobée à la Griffondor méconnaissable. Elle avait beaucoup changé, et cela se voyait. Ignorant les murmures et les nombreux doigts pointés sur elle, la jeune femme rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns et lissés derrière elle et commença à avancer. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à la table des Griffondor, entre Ron et Harry, tous deux la regardèrent comme si elle venait de descendre d'un vaisseau spatial.

« Waw, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » Demanda le rouquin, visiblement impressionné, posant à haute voix la question que personne n'osait prononcer.

« Rien du tout. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de... Changement. »

Dans un sourire éblouissant, Hermione se pencha pour attraper un bout de tarte se trouvant à l'autre bout de la table, dévoilant ainsi largement son décolleté – le haut de sa robe de sorcière était déboutonné plus que nécessaire – qui attira le regard de tous des représentants mâles de la table. Les filles, elles, étaient trop ébahies pour faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. La sage Hermione, toujours plongée dans ses livres ou dans ses devoirs, travaillant plus que de raison, ne prêtant qu'une attention moindre à ce qui ne se rapportait pas au cours, semblait n'avoir jamais existé. La jeune femme assise à la table des Griffondor était maquillée à la limite de l'indécence, son regard noisette agrandi et intensifié par une couche impressionnante de crayon, de mascara et de fard à paupière, ses lèvres pulpeuses rehaussées par une touche de gloss, et du fond de teint ainsi que du blush perfectionnait son teint. Ses cheveux bruns, d'ordinaire emmêlés à la limite de la négligence, étaient lisses et brillaient tellement qu'ils en blesseraient presque les yeux. Son attitude sérieuse avait laissé place à un sourire aguicheur et elle laissait voir un peu trop souvent son décolleté plongeant pour que l'on puisse croire que c'était par inadvertance.

« J'ai compris que la vie était trop intéressante pour que je la passe dans les livres. Je vais m'amuser un peu, maintenant ! »

Avec un nouveau sourire ravageur, elle mordit dans sa part de tarte. C'est alors que tout le monde parut se rendre compte qu'ils étaient fixés sur elle et que les conversations reprirent peu à peu, et que le brouhaha des rumeurs brièvement interrompu par l'arrivée d'Hermione reprit son cours.

Harry et Ron, qui n'avaient pas vu Hermione de tout l'été parce qu'elle passait ses vacances avec sa famille, n'en revenaient toujours pas. Ce fut en état de choc qu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle à la fin du banquet, et manquèrent de se tromper de chemin à plusieurs reprises. Ils parvinrent finalement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et en rentrant dans leur Salle Commune, s'affalèrent dans deux fauteuils en se jetant des regards éloquents de temps à autre.

Quand Hermione apparut à son tour dans la Salle Commune, ses cheveux étaient un peu décoiffés, son maquillage avait coulé par endroits et ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées. Le devant de sa robe était encore plus ouvert qu'avant. Devant le regard interrogateur et un peu effaré de ses deux amis, elle parut prendre conscience de son apparence et jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Elle poussa une exclamation horrifiée en découvrant son visage et s'empressa d'arranger sa coiffure et son maquillage avec sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté d'Harry. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa robe de sorcière était remontée jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

« Ou t'étais? » Demanda Ron d'une voix tremblante, la mâchoire décrochée, le regard hésitant entre la cuisse nue et le décolleté plus que plongeant d'Hermione.

« Avec Lee... » Répondit-elle avec de nouveau ce sourire séducteur, en se penchant pour se gratter le mollet et par la même occasion dévoilant _tout_ son décolleté.

Ron semblait assez intelligent pour ne pas lui demander ce qu'ils avaient fait.

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**Voilà, c'est une idée qui m'est venue et que j'aime beaucoup, mais je sais pas encore ce qui va se passer. En fait, j'ai ma petite idée, mais bon... **

**Si vous voulez me proposer des trucs, allez-y, si votre idée me plait et que vous êtes d'accord jpourrai m'arranger pour qu'elle soit dans l'histoire :)**

**Dites moi si l'idée générale vous paraît bien, ce que je pourrais arranger, et tout x] **

**Merci,**

**Endlessy.**


End file.
